Mal's Return and Zoey's Escape
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Mike's evil personality Mal is slowly starting to take over Mike's body again, and to keep Zoey safe, Mike tells Zoey to leave him. What'll happen to Mike and Zoey's realtionship? Who will win- Mike or Mal? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since All-Stars ended, and with the money he'd won, Mike had managed to buy a house for him and Zoey to live in. Vito, Manitoba, Chester, Svetlana, and Mal had been gone ever since Mike had reset his brain, and now they were happily living together. Mike had managed to use Svetlana's gymnastics skills to get a job teaching kids how to do the same at the gym. Since Svetlana's skills were so good, every student left his class knowing exactly how to do everything. So Mike earned a good amount of money for his teaching. Zoey just stayed at home, since she hadn't been sure what she wanted to do when the game was over.

They still had managed to stay connected to Cameron and Gwen after the show. Sierra, the Total Drama superfan, had agreed to give them their numbers after making them promise they'd keep her updated on what happened at the house.

Everything was perfectly normal, and Zoey had been happliy making dinner for her and Mike. She had just finished everything when she heard something outside. Mike's car was parked outside, but he shouldn't be done work yet. Zoey ran to see what was going on.

"Mike, are you okay? Do you need rest?"

"I think something's wrong, Zoey. All day, I kept getting really bad headaches. I couldn't focus on anything, so I left work early."

"Well, come inside. You need to relax." Mike followed Zoey through the door, as she led him to the couch. "Sit here."

"Thanks," Mike said as he sat down. Zoey watched, asking, "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so. I just need to lie down for a while."

"Well, tell me if you do." Zoey left to get him dinner, and when it was all on a plate, she carried it into the living room. "Here's your food."

Mike just shook his head. "Sorry Zoey, but I'm not hungry."

Zoey looked worried as Mike laid back, and she said, "I know you're feeling bad, but at least eat something."

"I don't feel like I can, Zoey."

Zoey nodded and said, "Maybe Cameron can come and see what's wrong." Cameron didn't live too far away from them, and Mike only nodded as he slowly started to go to sleep. So Zoey picked up her phone, going to her contacts and selecting Cameron's. Thw phone rang one, twice, three times before he answered.

"Zoey? Why are you calling?"

"Sorry Cam, but I really need your help."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"It's Mike. He came home from work early, and said he wasn't feeling well. He can't eat, either."

"I'll be over soon."

Zoey hung up, grateful she'd get help, but she was still worried something was seriously wrong with Mike. When she peeked into the living room again, Mike was fast asleep and mumbling in his personalities' voices. Even though they were gone, Zoey still heard them when Mike was sleeping. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Zoey opened it to see Cameron there with Dawn next to him. Zoey asked, "Hi, Cam. Why'd you bring Dawn?"

"Since she can read auras, I thought she'd be able to help."

"Alright, come on in."

Cameron amd Dawn headed towards where Mike was sleeping. Right away, Dawn noticed something. "His aura is changing. It's showing that something's going to happen to him."

Zoey was scared for a second before asking, "What'll it be?"

"Something or someone is coming back, but I can't tell who."

Zoey was really scared now, scared for herself and Mike. "Cam, if Mike's personalities come back, will he still be able to reset his mind?"

"I hope so, Zoey. If not, Mike could be gone."

Zoey hoped whoever came back wasn't Mal, Mal has almost made Mike disappear. Besides, he was more evil than every villian from Total Drama, even Duncan.

"Thanks, Cam. Thanks, Dawn."

"No probelm, Zoey."

Zoey looked through the doors as her friends left, and then looked back at Mike.

"Please be okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had mostly felt better, not completely but enough to go back to work the next day. So he said goodbye to Zoey, got into his car, and drove to work. Zoey had watched as he left, waving and saying, "Feel better, Mike!" as he left.

Zoey walked back into the house, thinking about Mike. She knew there had been something wrong, Dawn had said so. She just hoped it wasn't Mal.

Mike had just finished the drive, and was now walking theough the gym doors. He quickly saw Jo, his trainer and boss, in front of him. She was holding her whistle and staring down at him. Mike quickly did his best to make up an excuse about why he hadn't been at work for the time he was usually there, but Jo just said, "I don't care, Mike, just go."

Mike walked into the gymnastics room, seeing the kids he taught weekly run up to him. There was only a few of them- Marie, who had brown hair and matching eyes that were big and wide, and was always happy. Angeline, who had blond hair and blue eyes that were the color of the sky, Joey, who had light black hair and gray eyes, and finally Ben. Ben had brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were all kids of the Total Drama couples that had ended up getting married after the show ended. Angeline and Ben were Lindsay and Tyler's kids, Joey was Heather and Alejandro's son, and Marie was Sam and Dakota's daughter. Mike had gotten closer to the former players this way, seeing them when they picked up their kids. He quickly thought about Zoey, and how he planned on proposing to her soon. The ring was always hidden in his room, and Zoey hadn't seen it yet.

"Can we just get this class done?" Joey had his mother's attitude and looks, along with his father's way of talking and charms. It was almost scary how much he reminded her of them.

"Don't be so negative, Joey! It'll be fun!" Mike, along with Angeline and Ben, knew Marie liked Joey. But he didn't like her back.

"Yay! A big room! Is this a big sleepover party?" Angeline had her mother's smarts, she wasn't too bright and loved lip gloss and parties.

"Sis, we're in gymnastics class! Remember?" Ben was always having to remind his sister about where they were, but he was used to it.

"Oh, right! Hi, Matt."

"Hi, Angeline." Mike stood up, after putting his gym bag on the floor. He smiled down at the group of 8-year-olds in front of him.

Meanwhile at home, Zoey had invited Cameron and Dawn to the house again to talk about Mike's problem. "Do you guys think he's going to be okay?"

"We'll do our best to help, Zoey. Don't worry. Right, Dawn?"

"Right. Mike can still survive, I can see it in his aura."

"Thanks, Dawn."

Even with all this encouragement, Zoey couldn't help but think Mike may not come back. She loved him a lot, it would hurt to see Mal take over again. She tried her best to smile, and stay positive.

"Bye, kids! See you tomorrow!" Mike waved as Angeline, Ben, Joey, and Marie left and went to their parents.

"Bye, Mike." Sam could barely talk, with all the noise coming from his phone. Dakota swiped it from him, looking at Mike apologetically. "Sorry, ever since he got this iPhone, it's all he uses."

"It's fine." Mike's focus went to where Joey was standing, next to Heather. Alejandro wasn't there today, Heather had said he wasn't feeling well. Apparently, it was something he ate. "Bye, Mike. Joey, say bye."

"Fine, whatever. Bye..."

Heather was holding her baby girl, Maria. She looked more like her dad, with her mom's hair. Maria also waved as they left. She had just learned how.

Mike finally packed up his bags, taking a sip of his water before turning out the lights and leaving. He was about to leave the gym, when he found himself pinning Jo against the wall. "What are you doing, Mike?" Jo hadn't been in the game long enough to see Mal show up.

"It's not Mike, it's-" Mike gasped, turning back to normal and releasing Jo. "Sorry! I don't know what happened-"

Jo shook him off, saying, "Don't do it again."

Mike drove home, parking in the driveway and getting out of his car. He walked into the house, greeting Zoey and breathing in the scent of one of his favorite dinners, orange chicken. "Hi, Zoey. Dinner smells great."

"Thanks, Mike."

Mike thought about how what he'd done to Jo, and suddenly came to a conclusion. He had to keep Zoey safe...

"Zoey? I think you should leave for a while."

Yay! A cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me what you think about the kids of the couples from the show. I created them myself, and don't forget- rate 1-10 what you think of this chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating my other stories! I promise I'll try, but I've been so busy with school and studying. Why are 8th grade teachers giving so much work? Anyway, I actually do want to upload more Aleheather stories, so if you have any ideas (I'm all out :p) review them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and rate 1-10!**

Zoey was confused, sad, and angry all at once. She knew Mike wanted to keep her safe, but he'd also said to her during All-Stars- he felt better when he was around her*.

"Mike, I want to help you! Not stay away from you!" Zoey watched Mike's face change from hope to sadness, and she patted his back, hoping he'd feel better. She really did love Mike. She'd do whatever it took to help him, but leave?

"I know, Zoey, I know... but I want to keep you safe! Earlier, I nearly hurt Jo in the gym. I want to make sure nothing happens to you. I love you, Zoey. Trust me, please- you need to do this for me." Mike's brown eyes looked into Zoey's gray ones, seeing she was almost crying. He wiped tears from her eyes gently, trying to cheer her up.

"I love you too, Mike, but if there's something wrong, I want to actually help! I saw All-Stars. I know Mal nearly took control of you, and I saw what you tried to do to stop me. I want this to be better."

Mike did his best to comfort her, and gave her a quick hug. "Zoey, please."

Zoey tried her best to smile, and nodded. "Okay, but only to help you. But I live here, Mike! Where will I stay?"

Mike thought for a minute, thinking. He had friends, maybe they could help. He quickly got his phone, explaining to Zoey that they could help. After a few rings, they finally picked up. "Hi, Mitch! What's going on?"

"Lindsay, it's Mike. And Zoey needs to go somewhere for a while... can she stay with you and Tyler?"

"Well, sure! Taylor, come here!"

"What is it, Lindsay?"

Mike listened to their whole talk, because Lindsay hadn't hung up. He heard some arguing, but heard soon after, "Terry said no, sorry!"

Lindsay hung up the phone, leaving Mike to think. Heather and Alejandro lived too far away, and were still a bit mean to everyone. Dakota and Sam probably wouldn't get the call, because of Sam's gaming habit. Then he got an idea. "Zoey, what about Cameron?"

Zoey shook her head no. "If you're going to feel better, Cam needs to help you, not me."

Mike sighed, upset nobody could help. Zoey saw this, and said, "Don't worry about me, Mike. Maybe I can get an apartment."

Mike looked up at her, saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mike, I'm sure."

Zoey ran upstairs to get a few things ready, packing everything she would need. She topped it all off with a framed picture of her and Mike together, after Mike had won the million. Then, she was ready.

At the apartment building, Zoey accepted a key for room 36 on the second floor. She went up the stairs, seeing the room around her. The first thing she unpacked was the picture, remembering the moment it was taken.

Flashback

Mike had managed to get the money from Chris, as they landed on an island bigger than Wawanakwa. Him, Zoey, Gwen, amd Cameron were all landing as a group, while Heather and Alejandro had lost Fang, and had also just landed there.

Chris and Chef were looking around at the size and condition of the island. Since their last one had sunk, they needed a new one. Chris happily smiled his trademark smile, he knew this would be where the next season of TD would be held.

Zoey smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend, hugging him from behind and laughing. "Great job, Mike! You won!"

"Thanks, Zoey! If you want, I'll share it with you."

"You don't need to do that, really. Having you back as yourself is good enough."

Heather appeared suddenly, saying, "You know, if Red doesn't want to take it..."

Mike started to laugh, thinking about why she still wanted it. She had said so herself- "We don't want the money**." So he just walked away, Heather walking over to Alejandro and sitting with him. Zoey was watching them, amd said to Mike, "It is really cute, just look!"

Cameron said, "You are too, you know! Gwen, don't you agree?"

"Of course I do! Here, use my phone to get a picture of how cute they are together."

Cameron took Gwen's phone, aming it directly at Mike and Zoey and saying, "Smile!" Mike and Zoey smiled at just the right time, you could see all that they were feeling in that moment.

End of Flashback

Zoey placed it on the table, looking around at her new home for a while.

*From episode 6 of TDAS, IDK the title but I know Heather gets eliminated in it

**From episode 13 od TDAS, in the confessional

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!


End file.
